Nerdiness
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: Alfe's mean to Roba, sure, but sometimes he wants to be nice to him...Because Alfe has a crush on Roba. AlfexRoba one-shot, but the worst that the two do is hold hands.


Horace, at the Problem Solverz headquarters, opened up the closet in the brightly-colored living room.

A flashlight fell from a shelf in the closet, hitting the floor with such force that the flashlight broke.

"Oh, shoot," said Horace. "The flashlight broke. I'll have to buy a new one sometime soon."

Alfe was laying down on the couch eating potato chips.

"It broke when it just fell out of the closet?" asked Alfe. "Why do we always have to buy the cheap flashlights?"

"Because they're cheap," said Horace. "When it comes to money, I mean."

"Horace, we get 15 bucks for solving problems," said Alfe. "Is that enough to buy a decent flashlight?"

"Not in this economy," said Horace.

"Why are you two bickering about flashlights?" asked Roba, coming out of his room.

"The flashlight broke, again," said Alfe.

"Oh, well, that's no problem," said Roba. "We don't have to waste money on new flashlights. I can fix the broken one, but it might take me a few hours."

"You know how to fix flashlights?" asked Alfe. "You're such a NERD."

"Alfe, don't call Roba a nerd," said Horace. "If you can fix it that'd be appreciated, Roba. Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Roba. Roba then went over to the broken flashlight on the floor, picked up the broken pieces of it and carried them into his room. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay," said Horace.

"Roba is such a nerd," said Alfe.

"Well, sometimes nerdiness is a good thing," said Horace. "Oh, I just remembered that I have to pick up some more milk."

"Why bother? Milk is for losers," said Alfe.

"We can't put root beer in our cereal, now can we, Alfe?" asked Horace.

"Yes we can," said Alfe.

Horace sighed. "Whatever. I have to pick up some taco shells too, anyways."

"Okay," said Alfe.

"I'll be back soon," said Horace, who went out the door.

Alfe smiled lightly. Horace was finally gone, and Alfe and Roba were alone.

"...Heh, I'll admit that even Roba's nerdiness is cute," thought Alfe.

Alfe had a very big secret that he didn't want to tell anyone.

He had a crush on Roba.

When Alfe was first taken in as Horace's pet, he used to kind of dislike Roba due to him being nerdy. But as Alfe grew up a bit, he began to like Roba more and more. He didn't want anyone to find out, so he continued to be mean to Roba. It would be weird if Horace's pet and his own twin brother were together, and Horace doesn't like weirdness very much.

But there were times where Alfe wished he could be nice to Roba.

And with Horace gone, this could be one of those times.

Alfe quietly went into Roba's room.

Roba was sitting down in a chair, trying to fix the flashlight on a desk, so he didn't immediatly notice Alfe.

"Robaaa," said Alfe.

"W-what?" asked Roba, surprised. "Oh, it's you. Let me guess...You're hungry."

"No," said Alfe. "I just wanted to say hi."

"...I'm guessing you're gonna pretend that you're a ninja and attack me again, right?" asked Roba.

"My ninja gear's in the washing machine," said Alfe.

"Oh," said Roba.

"This is awkward," thought Alfe. "Is Roba afraid of me because of how I've been mean to him? Does he not want me around?"

Roba went back to focusing on fixing the flashlight.

"Roba...Can I tell you something?" asked Alfe.

Roba stopped focusing on the flashlight for a bit. "Sure."

"I...uh...Sure, I've been mean to you in the past, but honestly, I think you're cute," said Alfe.

"Yeah, right," said Roba. "This is obviously another one of your Alfe Tricks. Besides, who would think that someone like me is cute?"

Alfe walked up to Roba. "I would," said Alfe.

"Oh, sure," said Roba. "Would someone like you really think that a nerd like me would be cute?"

"Yeah," said Alfe. "Your nerdiness is one of the things that's cute about you."

Roba blushed slightly when he heard this, but he covered his blushing cheeks with his hand.

"Aw, how cute, you're blushing," said Alfe.

"...Okay, I admit, I'm blushing," said Roba, who then stopped using his hand to cover his cheeks. Alfe smiled slightly.

"Alfe, can I tell you something too?" asked Roba.

"Sure," said Alfe.

"...I really do think that you're awesome," said Roba. Alfe was a bit surprised and even more happy.

"Yeah, I know. I'm an awesome person," said Alfe, who then went over to hold Roba's hand.

"Yes, yes you are," said Roba.

Author's note time: Okay, this pairing started on deviantART by some person, and I've loved this pairing ever since. So, I decided to do a small one-shot about it. Silly me. I mean, I don't hate it, but it just felt weird to write it. I think I'm going to lose my place in The Problem Solverz fan community because of this. I know that a lot of you would probably think that this pairing is weird (But then again there have been worse). Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you decide to review, constructive criticism is welcome. I do hope you enjoyed this one-shot.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Horace, Alfe, Roba, or any other characters relating to the show "The Problem Solverz." They belong to Ben Jones, the creator, the crew who have worked hard to provide us with that wonderful show, and Cartoon Network. Also, I don't own deviantART.


End file.
